Lizzie's Love
by Summer.Days
Summary: A song fic. Please read and review. No L/G here!!


  
  
This is my very first songfic, so give me a lot of tips on how to improve. I do not own the LM show, not even a single sweat drop or whatever. Same for Tatu and all their songs  
  
  
  
  
  
All the things she said  
  
All the things she said  
  
Running through my head  
  
Running through my head  
  
Running through my head  
  
  
  
  
  
Lizzie looked frustrated, very frustrated.  
  
Lizzie: "You what?! You. you. love me?"  
  
Her eyes opened wide and her face softened. She turned closer to Miranda and gave her a little kiss.  
  
Miranda: "Yes."  
  
Lizzie: "I do too."  
  
They both leaned in for another kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
All the things she said  
  
All the things she said  
  
Running through my head  
  
Running through my head  
  
All the things she said  
  
This is not enough  
  
  
  
After Miranda left, Lizzie felt weird. All those things she said, no, they said.  
  
It was confusing, but one thing they got straight was that they loved each other. Lizzie smiled at the idea that they both had kept this secret from when they were 11.  
  
All that trouble for nothing just to hide it from Lizzie although Everybody at Miranda's house knew!! Lizzie just laughed.  
  
  
  
I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?  
  
I keep asking myself, wondering how  
  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out  
  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
  
Nobody else so we can be free  
  
  
  
Lizzie knew that probably everybody is going to protest against their love so she had to make a plan so they could run away.  
  
Then it struck Lizzie, she had a gay aunt in New York!  
  
After two days Lizzie had everything, the tickets, false papers, everything. She even told her aunt they were coming. In secret Lizzie called Miranda's parents and told everything. Including the running away part. They had agreed on 6 weeks, since it was spring holiday.  
  
  
  
All the things she said  
  
All the things she said  
  
Running through my head  
  
Running through my head  
  
Running through my head  
  
  
  
All the things she said  
  
All the things she said  
  
Running through my head  
  
Running through my head  
  
All the things she said  
  
  
  
This is not enough  
  
This is not enough  
  
All the things she said  
  
  
  
And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much  
  
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain  
  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame  
  
When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
  
'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me  
  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head  
  
  
  
  
  
Gordo: "Yuck!!! That's gross!!! Are you and Miranda, like, together??"  
  
  
  
Lizzie and Miranda both had tears in their eyes as the saw the disgusted face of their best friend as they told Gordo their secret, hand in hand.  
  
  
  
Lizzie: "Gordo. don't be like this! We have been best friends forever!!"  
  
  
  
Gordo: "Good choice of words, Elizabeth, we have been. I don't want anything to do with your ugly diseases!!"  
  
  
  
He then walked off, and never showed any respect to the two girls. They were deeply hurt, but had more people to tell.  
  
  
  
  
  
All the things she said  
  
All the things she said  
  
Running through my head  
  
Running through my head  
  
Running through my head  
  
  
  
All the things she said  
  
All the things she said  
  
Running through my head  
  
Running through my head  
  
All the things she said  
  
  
  
This is not enough  
  
This is not enough  
  
All the things she said  
  
  
  
Mother looking at me  
  
Tell me what do you see?  
  
Yes, I've lost my mind  
  
Daddy looking at me  
  
Will I ever be free?  
  
Have I crossed the line?  
  
  
  
Jo: "Are you sure about the things you just said, Lizzie?"  
  
  
  
Jo looked hurt and was trying to not show her deep shock. Lizzie's father had walked off at the first sound of the words; we love each other. Only Matt was himself.  
  
  
  
Lizzie: "Yes, mom. I am."  
  
  
  
Jo: "I am sorry Miranda for what I am going to say, but I will not allow any further contact between the two of you until you have yourself a boyfriend. Not even one look at each other! I am sorry, Lizzie but Miranda is having a hard time dealing with puberty and you are beginning to be like her too. Let's have some hot chocolate, shall we?"  
  
  
  
Miranda and Lizzie both started crying in silence. This couldn't be true. They had to get out of this!  
  
  
  
Lizzie: "In a minute mom, I want to let Miranda out for the last time."  
  
  
  
Jo: "Ok, honey."  
  
  
  
Miranda looked at Lizzie in disbelieve as she was walked toward the door.  
  
  
  
Miranda: (whispering) "Lizzie what are you doing???"  
  
  
  
Lizzie: (also whispering) "I am getting us out of this shit! Just meat me at the Digital Bean at 4am tomorrow morning, okay?"  
  
  
  
Miranda looked dumb trucked.  
  
  
  
Miranda: "But it won't be open ..."  
  
  
  
SLAM Lizzie closed the door, and walked toward her mother with a smile on her face.  
  
  
  
All the things she said  
  
All the things she said  
  
Running through my head  
  
Running through my head  
  
Running through my head  
  
  
  
All the things she said  
  
All the things she said  
  
Running through my head  
  
Running through my head  
  
All the things she said  
  
  
  
This is not enough  
  
This is not enough  
  
All the things she said (till the end)  
  
  
  
(((Nice or Ugly? Plain or Extraordinary? Review people, review!!))) 


End file.
